Don't Judge a Discord by His Cover
by Anthony W
Summary: Discord begins to hang out with the CMC.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Don't Judge a Discord by His Cover

ACT 1

The scene opens to Fluttershy's house. Discord is laying down, relaxing.

FLUTTERSHY

How do you like it here in Ponyville, Discord?

DISCORD

Pretty nice, actually. I am glad I have more friends than I did when I was a villain. And a master manipulator.

FLUTTERSHY

Yes. I agree.

DISCORD

Because the reason I was evil was I felt so left out and unwanted that I had no friends at all. And my parents were not the best of parents you would probably think.

FLUTTERSHY

Oh, no. I never even thought about that. Why? What about your parents?

Discord frowns.

DISCORD

(Sighs) Well, when I would go to school and would often be late, my mother would give me a spanking when I got home and sent me to my room for 4 hours straight.

FLUTTERSHY

(Gasps) Oh, my.

DISCORD

And if I would not eat my dinner, my father would hit me with his newspaper and threatened me to eat my food or he will make me wish I was never born.

FLUTTERSHY

Oh, my gosh.

DISCORD

As well, even my brother would throw things at me and call a bunch of names, such as an idiot, a good-for-nothing, and "Dipcord."

FLUTTERSHY

Ohh...

DISCORD

So my childhood was not too good. And people thought I was a villain, so that was how I acted.

FLUTTERSHY

Yes, honey.

DISCORD

(Sighs) If only people understood what I was going through back then. All I ever wanted was friends and nothing else.

FLUTTERSHY

I'm sorry, Discord. But the important thing is that at least you have friends now and that you're no longer bad.

DISCORD

Agreed.

Fluttershy nods. Discord gets a glass of water and drinks it.

DISCORD

Ahh. Refreshing.

Suddenly, Discord remembers something.

DISCORD

Hey, Fluttershy? You know how I have recently made new friends with mostly everypony in town?

FLUTTERSHY

Mm-hmm. What about it?

DISCORD

Well, have I ever met the Cutie Mark Crusaders? I have heard of them, but never met them.

FLUTTERSHY

Oh, no. You haven't. Well, would you like to?

DISCORD

"Like to?" I would love to!

Satisfied with Discord's enthusiasm, Fluttershy giggles.

FLUTTERSHY

Okay then. Come on.

Fluttershy walks out of the house, with Discord following suit.

DISCORD

Ohh! I cannot wait to meet them! This is gonna be so grr-eat!

Fluttershy giggles.

FLUTTERSHY

And I think you're really gonna like them. They're pretty nice kids.

DISCORD

I am sure of it!

FLUTTERSHY

Well, let's go.

Discord extends his hand towards the path.

DISCORD

After you, m'lady!

Fluttershy giggles and blushes.

FLUTTERSHY

Okay, Mr. Gentlemen.

Discord chuckles. Fluttershy and Discord walk off to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The scene fades to the theme song.

ACT 2

After the theme song, the scene fades back to the episode. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are hanging out in their clubhouse.

SCOOTALOO

So what do you guys wanna do today?

APPLE BLOOM

I dunno. How 'bout a jog?

SCOOTALOO

Okay! I love me a good jog!

SWEETIE BELLE

Let's go then.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders leave their clubhouse and start going on a jog. After a while, they begin panting heavily.

SCOOTALOO

How are you... doing... back there?

SWEETIE BELLE

Hot... and tired.

SCOOTALOO

Me... too.

Upon noticing Fluttershy and Discord, Sweetie Belle stops in her tracks.

SWEETIE BELLE

Hey, look! There's Fluttershy and Discord!

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stop jogging and notice Fluttershy and Discord as well.

APPLE BLOOM

Hey, look! There's Fluttershy and Discord!

Sweetie Belle is confused.

SWEETIE BELLE

I just said that.

APPLE BLOOM

Oh.

Fluttershy and Discord approach the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

FLUTTERSHY

Discord, please meet Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo: The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

DISCORD

Hello, Cutie Mark Crusaders! How are you doing today?

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are a bit shy and nervous.

SWEETIE BELLE

Okay.

SCOOTALOO

Um... who are you again?

DISCORD

I am Discord, Fluttershy's friend. I frequently visit Ponyville.

SCOOTALOO

Well, it's, uh, good to meet you.

Discord extends his hand.

DISCORD

Care to shake my hand?

Slowly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders shake Discord's hand.

DISCORD

There now. Not so hard, is it?

SCOOTALOO

No.

DISCORD

And children, you may look at me and think I am a mean, scary guy, but I am not. I am actually a very nice person.

FLUTTERSHY

So what are you up to today?

SCOOTALOO

Oh, nothing. We were just going for a jog. We don't have anything to do except just hang around and just... whatever, you know?

FLUTTERSHY

I see.

DISCORD

So you do not have anything to do at all?

The Cutie Mark Crusaders shake their heads.

DISCORD

I know! How about you hop on my back and I take you for a ride?

Immediately, the Cutie Mark Crusaders brighten up.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

(Gasps) Yes, yes, yes! Please!

Discord chuckles.

DISCORD

I thought you would say that.

Discord whispers to Fluttershy.

DISCORD

Fluttershy, I just love these kids' enthusiasm!

FLUTTERSHY

Me, too.

Discord allows the Cutie Mark Crusaders to climb onto his back.

DISCORD

Well, hop on!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders climb up onto Discord's back.

DISCORD

All right, now hang on tight. This may be a bit of a bumpy ride.

Fluttershy calls out to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

FLUTTERSHY

I wish you luck, girls!

Discord starts running and then spreads his wings and, with a flap of his wings, takes flight.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Yeah!

SCOOTALOO

Whoo-hoo!

DISCORD

Are you enjoying your ride?

SCOOTALOO

Oh, big time, buddy! Big time!

SWEETIE BELLE

Definitely!

APPLE BLOOM

Sweet heavens to Betsy! I can see my house from here!

There is a slight pause.

APPLE BLOOM

No, really! There it is!

Apple Bloom points to Sweet Apple Acres, which is seen from the sky's view.

DISCORD

Good to know.

Discord continues to fly around.

DISCORD

Check this baby out!

Discord flies high up in the air and at the very peak, a long ways above the clouds, he dips his head down, tucks his wings in, and starts to plummet towards Earth. At the last second, he shoots out his wings and sharply turns up and shot forward. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are ecstatic.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

WHOO-HOO!

Discord smiles at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He slows himself down a bit, then comes speeding back to Fluttershy.

DISCORD

Did you see us, Fluttershy? Was that not pretty neat?

FLUTTERSHY

It sure was. I saw everything.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders climb off of Discord.

APPLE BLOOM

That sure made our day, Discord! Thanks for the ride!

DISCORD

Oh, you are welcome.

SCOOTALOO

Hey, can you hang out with us some more? Just throw out more activities we can do!

DISCORD

Very well. How about...

Discord thinks for a moment.

DISCORD

A race from the farm to back here?

SCOOTALOO

All right!

FLUTTERSHY

And I'll be the coach.

DISCORD

Suit yourself.

The scene fades to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord at Sweet Apple Acres, preparing to race.

FLUTTERSHY

Ready...

DISCORD

Remember, no cheating.

SCOOTALOO

Right.

FLUTTERSHY

Set...

Fluttershy blows the whistle. Immediately, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord take off running.

APPLE BLOOM

We're gonna beat you!

DISCORD

Is that so? Well, maybe in your imagination, but not in reality!

Discord disappears in a bright light and reappears at the clubhouse. Soon, the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive and are shocked.

SCOOTALOO

Hey!

SWEETIE BELLE

Discord! We thought you said no cheating!

DISCORD

Of course I did.

APPLE BLOOM

Then why did you do that?!

DISCORD

Oh, I apologize. You said you were gonna beat me and I did not want that, so you left me no choice but to teleport myself back here.

SCOOTALOO

So you went back on your word?!

DISCORD

I guess you could say that.

APPLE BLOOM

That's not right, y'know! If you do that again, you can't play with us anymore!

DISCORD

All right, all right. I apologize.

APPLE BLOOM

It's fine.

Fluttershy arrives.

FLUTTERSHY

She's right, Discord. You shouldn't have done that. But we forgive you, as long as you don't do it again.

Satisfied, Discord smiles and Fluttershy smiles back.

DISCORD

So who is up for more activities?

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

We are! We are!

DISCORD

Who would like to play hide-and-seek?

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Yeah!

DISCORD

Very well. I will count and you three shall hide.

Discord turns around and covers his eyes as he begins to count. Immediately, the Cutie Mark Crusaders run off to hide.

DISCORD

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!

Upon finished counting, Discord uncovers his eyes.

DISCORD

Ready or not, here I come!

Discord begins to search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He looks in a bush, but finds nothing.

DISCORD

Hmm. Not here.

As he goes to look in another one, Discord sticks his hand in, expecting to grab one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. However, he instead pulls out a squirrel, which bites his hand.

DISCORD

Ouch!

As Discord shakes his hand, the squirrel jumps off. Discord rubs his hand.

DISCORD

It was just a squirrel.

Discord hears small giggling coming from a tree.

SWEETIE BELLE

(Whispering) He'll never find us here!

SCOOTALOO

(Whispering) Shh! Stop talking!

SWEETIE BELLE

(Whispering) Sorry!

Discord sticks his hand in it and pulls out Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

SWEETIE BELLE AND SCOOTALOO

You found us!

SCOOTALOO

Darn it! We shouldn't have been talking or giggling!

DISCORD

Now I just have to find Apple Bloom.

Discord goes into the orchard to find Apple Bloom and looks everywhere, but cannot find her. He teleports himself to the barn and looks in the hay. Suddenly, Apple Bloom jumps out of the hay.

APPLE BLOOM

Aha!

Startled, Discord jumps.

DISCORD

Whoa!

APPLE BLOOM

You found me!

DISCORD

What the hey?!

Apple Bloom giggles.

APPLE BLOOM

Good one, Discord!

Discord realizes he made a joke.

DISCORD

I just made a joke!

Discord grins.

DISCORD

Finally! A successful joke by me! Come on! Let us go back to the clubhouse!

Discord takes Apple Bloom by the hoof and teleports them back to the clubhouse.

SCOOTALOO

So... what do you wanna play next?

DISCORD

Well, how about we go boating?

APPLE BLOOM

Sounds like a good idea! But, uh, we don't have any boats.

DISCORD

I can make one then!

Discord holds his hands out and a wooden boat magically appears in his hands.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Wow!

APPLE BLOOM

That's amazing, Discord!

DISCORD

Let us get a move-on!

Discord walks off and the Cutie Mark Crusaders follow him. The scene fades to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord near the river. Discord throws the boat into the river.

DISCORD

This is gonna be fun! I can hardly wait!

APPLE BLOOM

Neither can we, Discord! I'm so glad we're friends!

DISCORD

Ditto.

Suddenly, Discord remembers something.

DISCORD

Oh! I forgot something!

Discord holds his hands out and four newspaper hats and wooden paddles magically appear in his hands. He gives the three hats and paddles to the Cutie Mark Crusaders while he still holds the paddle and puts on his hat.

DISCORD

So, are you buccaneers ready?

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are excited.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Aye-aye, Captain Discord!

Discord chuckles. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord set off down the river and begin to paddle.

SWEETIE BELLE

You know, Discord, we were wrong to have misjudged you.

APPLE BLOOM

Yeah. Just 'cause you look scary or villainous doesn't mean you are.

DISCORD

Gee. Thank you.

SCOOTALOO

No problem. Everypony makes mistakes and sometimes, they learn from it.

DISCORD

Well, I am flattered.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord continue to paddle. Then Sweetie Belle breaks into song, singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

SWEETIE BELLE

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

Apple Bloom sings.

APPLE BLOOM

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

Scootaloo sings.

SCOOTALOO

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sing altogether.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

Scootaloo turns towards Discord.

SCOOTALOO

Take it away, Discord!

DISCORD

Gladly!

Discord sings.

DISCORD

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

As they sing, Discord begins t his head right and left while snapping his fingers.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, SCOOTALOO, AND DISCORD

Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

Life is but a dream

DISCORD

Life is but a dream

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, SCOOTALOO, AND DISCORD

Life is but a dreeeeeeeam

Magically, Discord puts on a black fedora, with his fingers spread.

DISCORD

Hee-hee!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders giggle.

APPLE BLOOM

Good one, Discord!

DISCORD

Oh, no need to tell me about it.

The scene fades to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord paddling some more as time passes.

SCOOTALOO

So Discord, why were you so evil to begin with anyway?

DISCORD

Oh, because I had a rough childhood.

APPLE BLOOM

Really?

DISCORD

Really.

SCOOTALOO

What was it like?

DISCORD

It is too painful for me to talk about.

There is a slight pause as the Cutie Mark Crusaders look at him with hope in their eyes. Discord gives in.

DISCORD

Gather around.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gather around Discord to listen.

DISCORD

When I was an infant, I had everything I could have ever asked for.

The scene goes to a flashback, which shows Discord as an infant in his crib. His parents are admiring him.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

He sure is something, isn't he?

DISCORD'S FATHER

Very much.

Discord's mother takes Discord out of his crib and puts him back in, with a diaper on Discord.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

Here you go, my little Discord.

Discord's mother gives Discord a bottle, which he begins to drink.

DISCORD

But my older brother Havoc was not satisfied about me being born.

The camera pans over to Discord's teenage brother Havoc feeling left out. Discord continues to narrate the story.

DISCORD

Then I grew up and started going to school. But I was mostly late.

Discord is shown as a child going to school and walking into class.

TEACHER

Discord! You are late again!

YOUNG DISCORD

Sorry. I just-

TEACHER

No excuses! Get to your seat!

Sadly, young Discord gets into his seat. All the students laugh at young Discord.

STUDENTS

(Sing-song voice) Freaky boy! Freaky boy's always late!

DISCORD

When I would get home, I was in for a nasty surprise.

Young Discord is walking into his home when his mother calls for him.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

Discord!

Startled, young Discord jumps.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

I heard from your teacher you were late again?

Young Discord is terrified and starts shaking.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

It's just like I told you: Next time you're late, you'd be punished! Now, you'll receive your punishment!

YOUNG DISCORD

Nooooo!

Discord's mother begins spanking young Discord, who is crying.

YOUNG DISCORD

Mommy!

Discord's mother stops spanking him.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

Go to your room for 4 hours!

YOUNG DISCORD

(Sighs) Okay, Mom.

Young Discord walks over to his room, but Havoc starts throwing things at him.

YOUNG HAVOC

Hey, Dipcord! Have some marshmallows!

Havoc throws marshmallows at young Discord.

YOUNG DISCORD

I don't feel like eating anything, Havoc.

Young Discord walks into his room and closes the door behind him. He sits on the edge of his bed and starts crying to himself.

DISCORD

4 hours would pass.

Young Discord is still sitting on his bed when there is a knock on the door.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

Discord! Time for dinner!

The scene cuts to young Discord at the dinner table with his parents and Havoc. They are having chicken and drumsticks, with the chicken being in the middle of table for them to rip pieces off to eat. Discord's father has 3 drumsticks and Discord's mother has 2 drumsticks.

DISCORD'S FATHER

Here. All 5 drumsticks.

YOUNG HAVOC

How come he gets 5 drumsticks and I get one?

DISCORD'S FATHER

Sorry, Havoc, but that is it.

YOUNG DISCORD

Yeah. That's okay, Dad. I'm not hungry.

DISCORD'S FATHER

Discord, eat.

YOUNG DISCORD

But I'm not hungry.

DISCORD'S FATHER

I said eat!

YOUNG DISCORD

But-

DISCORD'S FATHER

You say one more word and I will make you wish you were never born!

Discord's father hits young Discord on his head with a newspaper.

DISCORD'S FATHER

Now eat!

YOUNG DISCORD

(Sighs)

Young Discord reluctantly begins to eat his drumsticks.

DISCORD

The next day, I endured more pain, which was what made me snap.

All the students are laughing and pointing at young Discord, calling him names, such as "freaky boy," "weirdo," and "freakazoid." Young Discord runs away from school and into his home.

DISCORD'S FATHER

Eat!

Immediately, young Discord sits down. Discord's mother begins to rant to Discord's father.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

You won't believe how many times Discord's been late!

DISCORD'S FATHER

Well, he better not be late anymore or he shall get it!

As young Discord's parents continue to argue, Havoc keeps throwing things at him and calling him names.

YOUNG HAVOC

Eat your dinner, Dipcord! Good-for-nothing!

The camera zooms in on young Discord as he keeps getting pelted by Havoc.

YOUNG HAVOC

Freakazoid weirdo! Idiot! Moron!

Sounds of the students laughing at him, his parents arguing, and Havoc pelting him repeatedly are pounding in young Discord's head. Finally, he shakes with boiling anger and lets out a giant roar. Shocked, his parents and Havoc stop abruptly. Without thinking, young Discord immediately grabs a pie and shoves it in Havoc's face, kicks his father's chair over, and splashes soup onto his mother.

DISCORD'S MOTHER

Discord! What's gotten into you?! Go to your room!

YOUNG DISCORD

Fine!

DISCORD'S MOTHER

No back talk!

In a fit of rage, young Discord hops off his chair and storms to his room.

YOUNG DISCORD

I hate my stinkin' life! I hate you, I hate school, I HATE THIS HOOOOOUSE!

Young Discord slams his door shut, stunning his parents and Havoc. The scene goes back to reality. Discord is trying to hold back tears.

DISCORD

All I ever wanted was a friend. And somepony to talk to.

Discord holds his legs close together and starts crying. The Cutie Mark Crusaders comfort him.

SCOOTALOO

Aww. Don't cry, Discord. You have us.

SWEETIE BELLE

And everypony else, too.

Discord begins to calm down.

DISCORD

You are right. And I would not trade you for anything.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord smile at each other. Suddenly, Discord remembers something.

DISCORD

Wait! Who is rowing the boat?!

Shocked, the Cutie Mark Crusaders turn to see the boat about to go over a waterfall. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord start screaming.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Help!

Suddenly, Discord comes up with something.

DISCORD

I know! I will teleport us out of here!

Discord teleports the Cutie Mark Crusaders, himself, and the boat to the land. Another draconequus that is older than Discord arrives.

HAVOC

Thank goodness you're okay! I was worried!

Discord is shocked.

DISCORD

Havoc? Is that you?

HAVOC

It sure is! Hi, little brother!

Havoc hugs Discord, who doesn't hug at first as he is confused at Havoc's personality change, but slowly does so.

DISCORD

Havoc, what are you doing here?

HAVOC

I was in the neighborhood when I came across you and these fillies about to go over a waterfall!

DISCORD

But we are safe now and that is the important part.

HAVOC

Yeah. Who are they?

DISCORD

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo.

HAVOC

Hi.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Hi, Havoc!

SWEETIE BELLE

So you're Discord's brother?

HAVOC

Yep! Had lots of times together back in our day! He was such a little knucklehead! Ha ha ha!

Havoc puts Discord in a headlock and gives him a noogie. Discord pulls out of Havoc's grasp.

DISCORD

So how are Father and Mother?

HAVOC

They're gone.

Shocked, Discord's eyes begin to tear up.

DISCORD

As in...?

Havoc nods his head. Discord hugs Havoc and cries on his shoulder. Havoc pats Discord's shoulder. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are feeling bad for Discord.

SWEETIE BELLE

Oh, my. We're sorry about your parents.

DISCORD

What happened, Havoc?

HAVOC

Old age.

Discord and Havoc let go of each other.

HAVOC

So what did you wanna do today?

DISCORD

Well, we were just rowing our boat.

HAVOC

Hey, Cutie Mark Crusaders! How 'bout this instead?

Havoc turns the water into ice and begins to ice skate on it.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Cool!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders run over to Havoc to ice skate with him while Discord is shocked, his mouth agape.

HAVOC

Isn't this better than rowing boats?

Discord scowls at Havoc.

APPLE BLOOM

Definitely!

SCOOTALOO

I agree!

Angered, Discord marches over to Havoc.

DISCORD

Now look, Havoc- whoa!

Discord slips on the ice, but manages to keep his balance.

DISCORD

Havoc, stop trying to take over my place or you will be sorry!

SWEETIE BELLE

Hey, Discord! Leave Havoc alone! He's just having fun with us!

HAVOC

Yeah. What she said. So if you don't mind, can you leave us to ourselves?

DISCORD

(Sighs) Fine.

Discord walks off in a huff.

HAVOC

What else you wanna do for fun?

APPLE BLOOM

We wanna go draconequus-back ridin'!

HAVOC

Draconequus-back riding?!

Smiling, Apple Bloom nods her head.

HAVOC

Oh, yeah! Ha ha ha! To the skies!

Havoc allows the Cutie Mark Crusaders to climb onto his back.

HAVOC

This is gonna be a very bumpy ride!

SCOOTALOO

All right! Let's rock and roll!

Sweetie Belle chuckles and Scootaloo readies herself. Havoc starts running, then does a cartwheel and spins. Then he spreads his wings and, with a flap of his wings, takes flight.

SCOOTALOO

Amazing!

HAVOC

Not as amazing as this!

Havoc does a figure 8 loop, impressing the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Wow!

SCOOTALOO

A figure 8 loop! Discord could never do that!

Irritated, Discord snorts.

DISCORD

Show-off.

HAVOC

Wanna see more tricks?

The Cutie Mark Crusaders glance at each other and then smile.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Yeah!

Havoc smiles.

HAVOC

Okay! Here we goooooooooo!

Havoc loop-de-loops wildly, then zooms upward at a very quick pace. The scene changes to Discord flying by.

DISCORD

Havoc is up to something. I can feel it.

A blaze of color blasts by him, making him spin around. Discord stops spinning, stars spinning around his head.

DISCORD

What in the world?!

Discord looks over, seeing the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Havoc.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Hi, Discord!

DISCORD

Oh. Maybe I should follow them. On one hand, they could accuse me of spying. On the other hand, this is Havoc.

Discord follows them and hides behind a cloud. Havoc does an upward spiral.

HAVOC

Aw, yeah!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer. Scootaloo begins to slowly slip off and then falls, screaming.

SWEETIE BELLE AND APPLE BLOOM

Scootaloo!

HAVOC

Oh, man! I'm comin', Scootaloo!

Immediately, Havoc dives down to save Scootaloo.

DISCORD

Scootaloo!

Havoc dives down fast and is getting close to the ground. Discord dives down to save Scootaloo. Scootaloo looks down and screams. Discord is getting close to Scootaloo, but before he can grab her and before Scootaloo hits the ground, Havoc swoops under her and catches her. Scootaloo is hyperventilating.

HAVOC

Scootaloo! Are you okay?!

SCOOTALOO

That... was... awesome!

Discord sighs with relief. Havoc flies near the cloud and finds Discord.

HAVOC

Discord? Is that you?

Discord grimaces and comes out from behind the cloud.

DISCORD

Hello.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Hi, Discord!

Discord waves at them.

DISCORD

Hello, girls.

Havoc raises an eyebrow.

HAVOC

Were you spying on us?

The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at Discord, who is getting sweaty.

DISCORD

No! I was...

Discord sees Rainbow Dash pushing some clouds. He flies over, grabs her around her waist, and flies back.

DISCORD

I was helping my dear friend Rainbow Dash clear the clouds for the Ponyville Annual Picnic!

RAINBOW DASH

Wait! You weren't-

Discord puts his hand on Rainbow Dash's mouth.

APPLE BLOOM

Havoc, would you like to come to the Ponyville Annual Picnic tomorrow?

Shocked, Discord's eyes widen. Havoc turns to Discord and, with every word he says, his sneer gets wider.

HAVOC

I'd love to!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer. Discord is getting nervous and sweaty, but tries not to show it.

DISCORD

Good to hear, Havoc.

Discord looks down nervously. The screen then fades to black.

ACT 3

The scene goes back afterwards. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Discord, and Havoc are at the Ponyville Annual Picnic.

HAVOC

Boy! It's just nice out here today, isn't it, Discord?

Discord is pouting, crossing his arms.

DISCORD

If you say so.

SCOOTALOO

Discord, don't worry! Everything will be fine!

DISCORD

I certainly hope so.

SCOOTALOO

It will be!

HAVOC

Hey, let's eat, shall we?

SCOOTALOO

Yeah!

Havoc snaps his fingers and magically, a picnic cloth appears on the ground, along with cakes, sandwiches, and watermelons.

SWEETIE BELLE

Wow!

SCOOTALOO

So cool!

HAVOC

Yeah. Hey, how 'bout we catch a hot dog while we're at it?

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Yeah!

Havoc approaches a hot dog vendor.

HAVOC

Excuse me, man. 5 hot dogs please.

The vendor brings out 5 hot dogs, which Havoc takes.

HAVOC

Okay.

Havoc gives one hot dog to Sweetie Belle.

HAVOC

One for you...

Havoc gives another hot dog to Apple Bloom.

HAVOC

One for you...

Havoc gives another hot dog to Scootaloo.

HAVOC

You, and... how 'bout you, Discord? Hot dog?

DISCORD

No thank you. I am not hungry.

HAVOC

Oh, okay. And guys, remember when I said we'd catch a hot dog?

APPLE BLOOM

Yeah. What about it?

Havoc throws the hot dog in the air.

HAVOC

Catch!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders laugh. Immediately, Apple Bloom jumps up and catches the hot dog.

APPLE BLOOM

Got it!

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are laughing.

SWEETIE BELLE

That was a good one, Havoc!

SCOOTALOO

Yeah! You're so much funnier than Discord!

Upon hearing this, Discord widens his eyes in shock.

DISCORD

What?!

HAVOC

So how 'bout our picnic?

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Yeah!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Havoc go to sit down at the picnic cloth.

HAVOC

Discord? Wanna join us?

DISCORD

No. That is okay.

HAVOC

We insist!

SWEETIE BELLE

Yeah, Discord! Come be our friend!

DISCORD

Very well.

Discord reluctantly sits down with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Havoc. They begin to eat.

SCOOTALOO

So Havoc, what've you been doing?

HAVOC

I was just in town. I came to see my little bro.

Havoc hugs Discord.

DISCORD

Well, how sweet of you, Havoc.

HAVOC

Yeah. I'm just glad I'm reunited with my brother.

Nervous, Discord looks down and begins to shift his eyes.

DISCORD

You know, I have to... go to the bathroom.

Quickly, Discord gets up and leaves.

HAVOC

Tsk, ahh... so do I.

Havoc gets up and leaves. The Cutie Mark Crusaders wait until Discord and Havoc are out of sight.

SWEETIE BELLE

Boy! Havoc's such a nice guy, isn't he?

Sweetie Belle takes a bite of her hot dog.

APPLE BLOOM

Yeah. He sure is.

SCOOTALOO

Probably nicer than Discord. Wouldn't you guys say?

APPLE BLOOM

Perhaps.

Upon hearing this, Discord freezes and is shocked. He then scowls and walks away.

SWEETIE BELLE

And I can't wait to show Havoc what we can do!

SCOOTALOO

I wanna show Havoc my piano playing!

SWEETIE BELLE

And how I can sing!

SCOOTALOO

And my dancing!

SWEETIE BELLE

And my cooking!

APPLE BLOOM

And my-

Suddenly, there is a thunderclap, making the Cutie Mark Crusaders freeze in shock. It begins to rain and do lightning, sending everypony in a panic.

SWEETIE BELLE

Oh, my word! It's raining cats and dogs!

SCOOTALOO

Yeah! Tell me about it!

SWEETIE BELLE

No, seriously! Look!

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo widen their eyes in shock when they see dogs and cats actually falling from the sky.

SWEETIE BELLE

We must save them!

APPLE BLOOM AND SCOOTALOO

Right behind ya!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders rush to catch the dogs and cats, but are unable to as they fall on top of them. Suddenly, Discord arrives and uses his magic to stop the chaos. Everything returns back to normal. It is now night.

DISCORD

Are you okay?

The Cutie Mark Crusaders blow up at Discord.

SWEETIE BELLE

No! What does it look like?!

APPLE BLOOM

How could you do this to us?!

SCOOTALOO

Yeah! We trusted you!

DISCORD

I did not do this!

SWEETIE BELLE

It had to have been you! After all, you're the master of chaos!

DISCORD

That is ex-master of chaos.

SWEETIE BELLE

We don't care!

Havoc arrives.

HAVOC

What happened?

SWEETIE BELLE

Discord used his chaotic magic to ruin our picnic!

SCOOTALOO

It was raining and there was lightning and thunder!

APPLE BLOOM

And it rained cats and dogs! Literally!

Havoc appears shocked.

HAVOC

(Gasps) I am wounded! Discord, why?!

DISCORD

I did not! I was in the bathroom and then I heard this-

HAVOC

No excuses! Look, I understand you're upset 'cause you didn't wanna come! But you didn't have to pull a stunt like this!

DISCORD

Havoc, I swear, I did not-

SWEETIE BELLE

Discord, just don't say anymore! You're a liar, we thought we could trust you! But it turns out you're still bad!

APPLE BLOOM

And you'll always be bad!

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

Hmph!

HAVOC

Come on, let's go!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Havoc walk away, leaving Discord looking sad.

The scene fades to Discord sadly walking over to Fluttershy's house.

FLUTTERSHY

Oh, hi, Discord. How'd your day with the kids go?

DISCORD

(Sighs) Good at first, afterwards, not good.

FLUTTERSHY

What happened?

DISCORD

I thought for sure they were gonna warm up to me, but in the end, some chaos happened during our picnic and they blamed me for it. Even my own brother did not believe me when I tried to tell them I did not do it.

FLUTTERSHY

What kind of chaos was this?

DISCORD

Thunder, lightning, and literally raining dogs and cats. I think Havoc may be onto something.

FLUTTERSHY

Oh, I think he was just trying to make it up to you. I don't think he'd cause that much chaos worse than you used to.

DISCORD

Well, I do not know.

FLUTTERSHY

Discord, maybe you should just stop acting like that.

Furious, Discord closes his eyes.

DISCORD

(Sighs) You know what?! Forget it! I do not need you, the children, or anypony!

Immediately, Discord turns around and leaves Fluttershy's house.

FLUTTERSHY

(Sighs)

The scene fades to Discord walking to the clubhouse. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Havoc are inside talking. The Cutie Mark Crusaders begin to laugh.

SWEETIE BELLE

That was a good joke, Havoc!

SCOOTALOO

Yeah! Totally!

APPLE BLOOM

You're much funnier than Discord!

SCOOTALOO

You tell more jokes than him!

During this, Discord is grinding his teeth in anger.

SWEETIE BELLE

Show us how you can tie your limbs into a knot!

SCOOTALOO

More jokes!

APPLE BLOOM

Show us some more dance moves!

Finally, Discord blows his stack and breaks into the clubhouse.

DISCORD

Enough!

Startled, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Havoc look at Discord.

SCOOTALOO

Man. What's your deal?

DISCORD

My deal is that I have had enough of you three hanging out with this so-called "brother" of mine!

Shocked, Havoc widens his eyes.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

(Gasps) Discord!

Havoc looks a bit angry.

HAVOC

Hmm... I think we should have a little talk. Girls, could you excuse us a moment?

SWEETIE BELLE

Sure, Havoc.

HAVOC

Okey-dokey.

Discord and Havoc leave the clubhouse, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders to talk among themselves. They walk a far distance away from the clubhouse out of earshot.

DISCORD

What did you want to talk to me about?

HAVOC

Look, Discord. I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice.

DISCORD

What are you talking about?

Havoc snaps his fingers and a chest filled with the Elements of Harmony appear right next to Havoc.

DISCORD

Hey! Those are the Elements of Harmony! What are they doing here?!

HAVOC

Well, you see, I finally got my hands on them shortly after I came and I decided to hide them here by making them invisible. That way, nopony would ever know they were here.

DISCORD

So you mean you stole them?!

HAVOC

Correct!

Havoc snaps his fingers and the thunder, lightning, and raining dogs and cats from before reappears. Shocked, Discord realizes something.

DISCORD

Wait! You caused the chaos at the picnic!

Havoc breaks into song, singing "You've Been Tricked," a parody of the musical version of "You've Been Trolled."

HAVOC

You've

Been

Tricked

You've been tricked

I'm enjoying the conflict

Shouldn't have trusted me

Now a fool is what you'd be

What a fool, I pity you

You were a fool, which was my cue

To start trouble on the double

And now, I have burst your bubble

You've been tricked, you've been tricked

You should've probably been kicked

Havoc kicks Discord in the shins and continues to sing.

DISCORD

Ow!

HAVOC

When you should've known better than to trust me

And yet, you kept believing

While I was scheming

You've been tricked

You've been tricked

Have a good night

Havoc laughs evilly as thunder and lightning appears.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, still in the clubhouse, notice this, but are still convinced it is Discord.

SCOOTALOO

Man, Discord's really getting our goat.

The scene cuts to Havoc.

HAVOC

You've been hoodwinked, baby!

Havoc snaps his fingers and 5 clones of him appear. Havoc and the clones prepare to use the Elements of Harmony against Discord.

DISCORD

Oh, no.

HAVOC

And the real reason I came to Ponyville was to not only take your place as the cool and only draconequus, but to also get rid of you!

Discord becomes angry.

DISCORD

Why did you not tell me?!

HAVOC

Well, for one thing, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were there. And did you think I played with them because I liked them?!

As Havoc and the clones prepare to turn Discord to stone, he closes his eyes and prepares himself. Suddenly, Twilight's voice is heard.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Stop right there, ya knucklehead!

DISCORD AND HAVOC

What?!

Discord and Havoc turn around to see Twilight, the Mane 6, and Spike.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Stay away from our best friend!

Discord becomes happy.

DISCORD

Twilight!

FLUTTERSHY

Havoc, I'm very disappointed in you! I should've known this was you all along! I'm sorry, Discord!

DISCORD

That is okay, Fluttershy!

Smiling, Discord blushes. Havoc notices this and begins to tease him.

HAVOC

Oh, is she your girlfriend? You "wove" her?

DISCORD

I do not! She is just a friend!

HAVOC

Oh, sure.

Suddenly, Scootaloo's voice is heard.

SCOOTALOO

What's going on?! Is everything okay?!

Everypony turns to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders arriving. Havoc tries to act innocent.

HAVOC

Oh! Hey, girls! Yeah, everything's fine!

DISCORD

Do not lie to them, Havoc! Everything is not fine!

APPLE BLOOM

Discord! Please don't fight with your brother!

DISCORD

He is no longer my brother!

APPLE BLOOM

Stop it, please!

HAVOC

Discord, don't make me use the Elements of Harmony against you!

Havoc towers over Discord with an evil glare, with thunder and lightning in the background.

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

(Gasps)

Havoc turns to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and chuckles nervously.

HAVOC

Sorry. I meant that in a nice, playful way.

Shocked to realize that Havoc is the real mastermind behind the conflicts, the Cutie Mark Crusaders growl at Havoc. Then they charge at Havoc and knock him down.

HAVOC

Oof!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders begin to beat Havoc up.

APPLE BLOOM

Leave our friend alone!

SWEETIE BELLE

Hi-ya! Hi-ya, hi-ya, hi-ya!

Suddenly, Celestia and Luna arrive.

LUNA

Hey! Has anypony seen our Elements of Harmony?

CELESTIA

We cannot find them anywhere!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

He took them!

Twilight points at Havoc. However, Celestia and Luna look at Discord and think he stole the Elements of Harmony.

CELESTIA AND LUNA

(Gasps) Discord?!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No! Him!

Twilight points at Havoc again. This time, Celestia and Luna look at Havoc.

CELESTIA AND LUNA

(Gasps) Havoc?!

Nervous, Havoc shifts his eyes.

HAVOC

Uh... no. You were right the first time. It's Discord. He stole them! Arrest him!

DISCORD

No. You mean arrest you!

HAVOC

No, you!

DISCORD

You!

HAVOC

You!

DISCORD

You infinity!

CELESTIA

Enough! Havoc, hand them over or else!

HAVOC

Or else what?

CELESTIA

Or else there will be consequences!

HAVOC

Never!

DISCORD

Then I will just give them back myself.

HAVOC

Oh, yeah? Well, you'll have to catch me first!

Discord gives Havoc an irritated look. Then Havoc quickly flies away.

DISCORD

(Gasps) Havoc!

CELESTIA

Get him!

Discord allows the Cutie Mark Crusaders to climb on his back. Then he takes off after Havoc.

DISCORD

We are coming, Elements!

The scene cuts to Havoc flying away while holding the Elements of Harmony. Soon, he notices the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Discord flying up to him.

HAVOC

Ah, shoot!

Havoc flies faster. Discord bursts up to Havoc.

DISCORD

Hand over the Elements!

HAVOC

No!

Discord snaps his fingers and the Elements of Harmony disappear from Havoc's hands and into Discord's.

HAVOC

What?!

DISCORD

Aha!

Apple Bloom blows a raspberry at Havoc. Discord flies away.

HAVOC

Grr! Give me those!

Havoc flies after Discord.

DISCORD

Just try us, Havoc!

APPLE BLOOM

(Sing-song voice) Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah! Come and get us!

Discord returns with the Elements of Harmony. Everypony cheers.

FLUTTERSHY

Way to go, Discord!

DISCORD

I know.

Discord smiles at Fluttershy, who smiles back at him. Suddenly, Twilight interrupts.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Watch out!

DISCORD

What?

Discord turns around and is knocked down by Havoc.

DISCORD

Holy Canterlot!

Havoc growls at Discord.

HAVOC

Give 'em up, Dipcord!

Angered at the nickname, Discord growls lowly.

DISCORD

This is for you, Mom and Dad!

Discord throws the Elements of Harmony to the Mane 6.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Get ready, girls!

The Mane 6 prepare to use the Elements of Harmony on Havoc. Havoc turns to Discord and growls.

DISCORD

Oh, snap.

HAVOC

You're dead, Discord!

Havoc charges at Discord while roaring. Before he can attack Discord, he is turned to stone by the Mane 6's use of the Elements of Harmony. Everypony cheers and crowds around Discord.

EVERYPONY

(Chanting) Discord! Discord! Discord!

Satisfied, Discord laughs.

DISCORD

I did it! I defeated Havoc!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Actually, the girls and I did. Since we used our elements against him.

DISCORD

No, I defeated Havoc.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No, we defeated Havoc!

DISCORD

I did!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We did!

DISCORD

Me!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Us!

CELESTIA

Enough!

Twilight and Discord turn to look at Celestia.

CELESTIA

The important thing is you all defeated Havoc and worked together.

Twilight and Discord look at each other and smile.

DISCORD

You know, you are right.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yeah. We defeated Havoc... together.

SWEETIE BELLE

Thanks, Discord! You're not such a bad guy after all!

DISCORD

My pleasure, Sweetie Belle. I am so glad I have more friends!

SWEETIE BELLE, APPLE BLOOM, AND SCOOTALOO

You're awesome, Discord!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Good job, you guys.

Discord returns the Elements of Harmony to Celestia.

DISCORD

Here you are, Princess.

CELESTIA

Thank you, Discord.

Discord smiles.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Well, let's go home now, shall we?

DISCORD

Yes, ma'am.

Everypony begins to depart for home.

DISCORD

But you know, I did defeat Havoc in a way because I threw the elements to you...

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Discord...

DISCORD

...And I wanted to avenge my parents...

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Discord...

Discord is now wearing a red jacket with a yellow D on the front.

DISCORD

...And also because I am-

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

DISCOOOOORD!

DISCORD

Okay! Jeez! Pipe down!

Irritated, Twilight shakes her head.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Oy vey...

The screen then fades to black.


End file.
